Structures are often constructed using various elements that are fastened and/or coupled together to in a desired configuration. Certain structures, such as temporary structures, are configured to be repeatedly assembled and disassembled. For example, trade fair booths, temporary fencing lines, tents, scaffolding, and fair equipment, among others, are types of temporary structures that are assembled using various conventional tools and techniques. Other structures, such as permanent structures, are constructed using various conventional techniques.